


All That Remains

by maryfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

It’s not a casual thing between them, not even the sex is casual, Cas thinks as Dean approaches him moments after Sam closes the motel room door. 

Greedy, desperate hands claw at his trench coat, pulling it down and away, and buttons are being popped with no mind as to how he will need to get another shirt, *again*, and then Dean’s mouth is on his neck, and he almost forgets to participate in this need that overwhelms, the need to strip and touch and feel Dean, to make sure some part of his lover, his pet, is still inside the vessel, behind the ink black eyes that Dean always forgets to change back when they are alone. 

He knows the loud intimacy of peeling off Dean’s layers, the soft shush as they land on the floor because they are still standing - denim jacket, warm sweatshirt still bloodstained from no not thinking about that and then, finally, sweet mercy, he can tug and pull and slide to find flesh warm under his hands, soothing and familiar and Dean. 

Until Dean pulls back and looks at him, and for a brief second his eyes flash green and Cas can almost forget what has happened, but the demon never lets him forget, never lets him remember how it was with Dean before, and how it is not now, not soft, not gentle taste and rough passion. 

This is anger and hate and despair and something that Cas will never forgive himself for taking. 

But it is all he has left.


End file.
